bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Osamu Kuchiki
|birthday = May 21 |age = |gender = Male |height = 6ft |weight = 84kg |eyes = |hair = |blood type = O |unusual features = None |affiliation = , , , |previous affiliation = |occupation = 3rd Seat of the Kidō Corps |previous occupation = |team = Kidō Corps |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = , |marital status = Single |family = (Distant Cousin) (Cousin-in-law) (Adoptive Cousin) (Distant Uncle) (Distant Grandfather) (Distant Cousin) |education = |status = Active |shikai = Seisō |bankai = Shibō Seisō }} Osamu Kuchiki (朽木統, Kuchiki Osamu) is the 3rd Seat of the Kidō Corps, in the . Osamu has a very complex ancestry, and is both the distant cousin of and . Appearance Osamu is regarded as a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He wears a dark teal outfit. Yoruichi Shihōin instantly noted that his features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. It is described that the bold features of his face are the high bridge of his nose and his valiant eyebrow. His hard cut mouth marks him with a stoic air, but his eyes seem to hide a quiet grief. He has a beauty spot like a grain of tear below his right eye that only serves to make his gaze even more brilliant. Personality From a young age, Osamu was insightful. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Osamu is an extremely proud and noble Shinigami. He strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. He is a very apologetic individual, and will even apologies for other people's actions. He is very determined and courageous always going out of his way to help others even if it puts himself in harm's way. He is easily touched by others problems and if he chooses to protect someone, he'll do his best till the very end. History Approximately 10 years ago, Osamu was field promoted to 3rd Seat of the Kidō Corps, while protecting several injured members from a dozen attacking 's including a captain-level Adjuchas. Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: Osamu is a proficient Kidō Master, being able to utilize all kido spells up to #81, without incantation. He is considered the most versatile Kidō master, possessing advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can rapidly use multiple low-level Kidō repeatedly, in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He can rapidly use a single mid-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, without incantation while retaining considerable potency and control. He can use a level 81 Kidō repeatedly, without incantation, while retaining considerable potency and control; however fully controlling it without an incantation multiple times though seems to tire him out when he exerts such high level spiritual energy. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination tactics and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. Expert Healer: Osamu is a skilled healer, during a fight with an Adjuchas-class Hollow he was stabbed in the lower abdomen and he started healing himself with the poisoned fang still lodged in his abdomen, displaying a high level of proficiency. He has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. Keen Intellect: Osamu is a very intelligent young man. He is able to quickly determine the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. He can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. He is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. *'Expert Tactician': Osamu thinks quickly and remains calm in combat, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with little likelihood of misjudging circumstances. He is an effective tactician, he possesses good intuition, quickly becoming aware of incoming danger and reacting to it in time, counter his opponents with good competence. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents. He could make effective uses of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. Expert Swordsman: Osamu has displayed great swordsmanship skills, he can fight on par with Adjuchas-class Hollows and Lieutenant -level Shinigami without releasing his Zanpakutō. He has good precision. He can counter a barrage of attacks with a single swipe of his blade and just as effectively attack from behind himself surprising his opponent. *'Sōjutsu Expert': Osamu has displayed good spearmanship skills, he can momentarily overpower both Adjuchas-class Hollows and Lieutenant -level Shinigami combatants. His expertise with Seisō's shikai has allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch the two spears between his hands. Osamu usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. Shunpo Expert: Osamu is proficient enough in Shunpo to easily keep-up-with Lieutenant-level Shinigami and Adjuchas-class Hollows, momentarily overpowering the latter. He could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Hakuda Expert: Osamu has excellent speed and reflexes in combat particularly with his hand movements. He is proficient enough in Hakuda to easily incapacitate a large numbers of armed opponents, all unseated Shinigami, within seconds. He defeated a hollow with one strike to the chest, showing he can defeat enemies quickly by targeting a weak point. *'Hayanie' (早贄, Early Sacrifice): Osamu jumps over his opponent while balancing himself over the opponent's shoulder (allowing him to dodge an attack should it happen). Once landing, still holding onto the opponent's shoulder, he throws them over himself onto the ground with great force destroying much of the ground around them. Enhanced Durability: Osamu is capable of taking a considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. He is able to withstand the continuous cellular damage of his bankai for up to 5 minutes, while it was estimated that the average Shinigami would die within 30 seconds. He uses Kidō to augment his durability. Enhanced Strength: Osamu possesses great physical strength. He easily caught a direct punch from giant hollow, and simultaneously threw it several feet away. He can stop a sword swing with one hand. He can further use Kidō to augment his strength to where an opponent struck by him could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Enhanced Speed: His speed is considerable. Offensively it allows him to attack first in a battle, then immediately move to the location his opponent retreated to, giving them no chance to initiate a counter-attack. Defensively Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Enhanced Agility: While in battle, Osamu can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodging attacks, swinging from things easily, doing back-flips and numerous other gymnastic with little effort. Enhanced Endurance: Osamu has been shown to have a high level of endurance. When fighting against several Gillian-class hollow and three Adjuchas-class Hollow, he was able to hold his own while utilizing multiple mid-level kidō spells without tiring himself and controlling the battle by keeping them off balance. He can withstand the cellular damage of his bankai for up to 5 minutes. Great Spiritual Energy: Though only a 3rd Seat, Osamu boasts a great spiritual power, and has the spiritual power level of a captain of the Gotei 13. He has exceptionally precise spiritual control, needing only the minimum amount of spiritual power to use high-level Kidō spells at their full potency. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. He can also exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed and his spiritual energy is crimson. Zanpakutō Seisō (聖槍, Saint Spear) His Zanpakutō is in shaped of a katana. It has a square crimson guard, and a crimson colored hilt with yellow tassels. The blade has engravings. Osamu describes the blade as being a woman that's both elegant and deadly. The sheath is crimson, also with engravings. *' :' Its Shikai command is "To be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best". Osamu sheathe his Zanpakutō and as he speaks the command phrase he slowly unsheathes it, as he is unsheathing it the engravings on the blade glows crimson and hilt glows yellow. He then calls out the name, the sheath then disintegrates, the blade then elongates, duplicates and transform itself into two spears. :Shikai Special Ability: Seisō's Shikai is used for melee combat, but the spear themselves are the two known special abilities. :* Crimson Rose of Exorcism (破魔の紅薔薇, Hama no Benibara): This spear will pierce/phase directly through objects such as swords and amour in order to hit its indented target internally. It can attack a targets internal structure without causing any visible damage to its external structure. It can simultaneously attack a target externally and internally. :* Yellow Rose of Mortality (必滅の黄薔薇, Hitsumetsu no Kibara): This spear inflicts damages/injures that cannot be repaired/healed while Seisō's Shikai is active. All alterations the spear makes towards the environment also does not recover nor can it be made towards a healed state after the damage is done. However, if Osamu is defeated, then the damage will become repairable/reversible. *' :' Shibō Seisō (死亡聖槍, Death Saint Spear): Osamu's Bankai changes both his physical look and the clothing he is wearing dramatically. To activate it, Osamu holds both spear up in front of him horizontally. The space between the spears glows crimson and intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. Shibō Seisō changes both Osamu's physical look and the clothing he is wearing dramatically. He wears a crimson armored clothing and now wields a single crimson spear. :Bankai Special Ability: Shibō Seisō, much like its Shikai form, can be used for melee combat; however this is unwise because while its active it continuously causes cellular damage to Osamu's body. He can only keep it active for around 5mins before the damage to his body becomes critical. It possesses two known special abilities. :* Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (刺し穿つ死棘の槍, Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no Yari): is an attack focused on a single target, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the Reishi in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from the killer intent of its Reiatsu. Once the attack name has been called, Shibō Seisō reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "spear being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart. The actual action of the thrust is merely a formality, as the spear has already pierced the opponent's heart before the attack has even started. The "result" of "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than it is thrust, while the "cause" that "the spear has pierced through the heart" is generated later. Aside from great luck, it is a technique that determines "if it is activated, the opponent is dead." Once the activation and execution of this technique is completed Shibō Seisō is automatically deactivated and cannot be used for 3 days. :* Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (突き穿つ死翔の槍, Tsuki Ugatsu Shishou no Yari) Osamu prepares to use this ability by backing one hundred meters away from his opponent, taking a crouching position on all fours, and accelerating through an approach run by dashing fifty meters before taking to the skies. He arches his back as if drawing a bow and hurls it towards the ground with all his might. It distorts space to create a "tapestry of action" that splits into numerous spearheads that pour down over the enemy. It does not carry the property or concept of “always pierces the opponent’s heart”, but both the power and the area of effect are increased. Rather than dispatching a single foe with absolute accuracy, its focus as a technique is to attack the enemies together with the surrounding area in a carpet bombing fashion to cause massive destruction. Due to being hurled with all of his energy, it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances. Osamu can safety only use this technique once a day, because it greatly drains his spiritual power and leaves him in an unconscious state after its execution. He can remain in this state for up to 48 hours, at which time he regains consciousness, and it takes another 24 hours before he fully recovers. If he somehow remains conscious and uses this technique a second time within the same day he would surely die, instantly.